Dirty Santana
by SunnyCait
Summary: After an unconventional pairing for this week's Glee assignment, Finn and Santana learn to work together. In more ways than one.


**A/N: I know, writing a Fantana oneshot while working on a Fantana long-ass fic is kind of backwards isn't it. But this idea came to me and I was OBSESSED. Do me a favor, before you read this, go find Michael Jackson's "Dirty Diana" on Youtube or whatever. Listen to it. Then read. It has more of an impact that way, but I guess it's not totally necessary. Anyway this is one song I would DIE for them to do, and in this manner... And after obsessing about this for forever I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it, as I almost faint every time I think about this idea. **

* * *

Glee Club was in full swing, with Mr. Shue standing smugly in front of his group of kids, who were all idly (well besides Rachel, who was never idle) watching him and waiting for him to tell them their assignment for the week. He looked around the room with a grin on his face, obviously pleased with whatever he had in mind for them.

"This week... Your assignment is to pair up with someone who you've never sang a solo with. And of the opposite gender," he added, throwing a look at Kurt, who blushed sheepishly. "Now I want these to be duets... Not just a sharing verses and a chorus. The song you pick doesn't have to be romantic or even originally be a duet... Make it work, use your imagination. Change the words if you have to. Go crazy, really delve deep, okay guys?" He looked at each of the kids in turn and nodded, satisfied that they understood. "I want these by the end of the week."

"How are we supposed to choose our partner?" Mercedes asked, looking at Mr. Shue like it was almost an impossible task.

"I took the liberty of deciding for you." Mr. Shue flashed another grin and grabbed his clipboard off of the piano where it was lying in wait. He rattled off pairings and when Santana heard her name called, she glanced up from her nails.

She supposed it was easy for him to match her up, she'd only sang with the girls... And maybe Kurt if _Bad Romance_ counted. She didn't really care either way. As soon as Mr. Shue had said "of the opposite gender" she knew her partner of choice was out. Brittany had linked their pinkies and gave a frown at that news as well.

"Santana, you'll be with Finn." Santana openly grimaced and glanced down the row of chairs at Finn, who was wearing the same expression. Ever since she'd taken his virginity and he'd gone back to Rachel, they weren't speaking. Not like they'd been speaking before that, but now they really had absolutely no reason to interact. Great. Now she'd be stuck with the ever-virginal Finn (despite what they'd done, he was still a total virgin in her mind; his swagger hadn't changed a bit) for an entire week at rehearsals. She could feel herself getting tired already.

Feeling just as excited as Santana, Finn let out a groan. That's just perfect. Santana hated everyone, and after they'd done the deed and he'd went running back to Rachel leaving her with no boytoy to impress Coach Sylvester, he knew that she hated him even more than her normal level of hate. When she looked over at him to see what he thought of the news, he was sure he looked as if Mr. Shue had paired him with the devil. Great, and now she knew he was unhappy with Mr. Shue's choice, surely having now given her another reason to want to kick his face in. How was he going to survive a week working with _Santana_?

* * *

The entire group gasped audibly when Finn walked into Glee Club that Friday. Finn was dressed sharply in a fitting black suit, with a matching Fedora, and large, dark tinted sunglasses. His normal awkwardness was almost completely nonexistant, and he chucked his chin cooly at everyone as he sat down. Mercedes leaned over Quinn to whisper to both her and Kurt.

"Is he supposed to be Michael Jackson?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the choir room door.

"Well that sure as hell is not Janet," he said in a shocked voice, pointing. Santana had entered the room now, and her arrival sparked an even bigger reaction than Finn had. The dress she wore was black, cut high at her mid thigh and low at the neck, and was the definition of form fitting. Her hair was down in loose waves, ebony tendrils reaching the middle of her back easily. The stillettos on her feet gave her a few more inches than her normally short stature naturally did. Santana gave new meaning to the words "smokin'" and "hot", and she _knew_ it.

"Holy fuck," Puck managed to say after a few moments of awed silence. Santana smiled and confidently strode to her seat, crossing her legs daintily and wordlessly linking pinkies with Brittany, who was struggling to keep the huge smile that was plastered on her face ever since Santana walked in more in check. She and Finn shared a look, and no one else caught the wink that passed between the two. If the rest of the Glee kids were amazed just by what they were wearing, they'd be even more blown away when they sang. Oh no, they had _no idea _what they were in for.

It was no competition who would go first when Mr. Shue asked for volunteers, and even Rachel was excited to see what her boyfriend and... well... Santana... would be doing.

"This is going to be good," Quinn remarked, settling back in her seat and propping her legs up on Kurt's lap. Everyone was paying rapt attention, not an eye strayed from the pair as they readied for their turn.

Finn and Santana stood, Santana off to the side leaning on the piano, and Finn in the middle with a mic and stand. Santana gave a nod and a smirk to the band, and the music started. She turned her dark eyes to Finn and walked towards him slowly, holding back the smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth, her stomach fluttering with anticipation as it always did before she performed. Oh, but this time was definitely different, as Finn gripped the mic and started singing, looking directly at Santana with his head turned as she pressed up against him from behind, running her hands over his back and shoulders.

"_You'll never make me stay, so take your weight off of me. I know your every move, so won't you just let me be_?" Santana moved to the side of him, leaning her chest into his shoulder. "_I've been here a time before, but I was too blind to see, that you seduce every man, this time you won't seduce me_." She almost chuckled at how true that statement was for the two of them. When they'd started this project, she'd decided she was bored and practically threw herself at him. And he'd resisted, like a good boy. For awhile.

"_That's okay, hey baby do what you please_," she sang, and she gripped the lapel of his suit, twirling herself around so that her back was pressed to his chest, her hand over her head, still tangled in his collar. "_I have the stuff that you want, I am the thing that you need_." She dipped down, her free hand resting on her knee, and brought herself back up slowly, using Finn as leverage, her accentuated rear sliding up against his body, pushing up the hem of her already short dress even more. She turned on the ball of her foot so that she was facing him again, and stared up at his face with a smile. Oh this was more fun than she thought.

"_She looked me deep in the eyes, she's touching me so to start_," Finn's voice rang out, cutting short as she chimed in.

"_There's no turning back_." She grabbed Finn's other lapel in her free hand and twisted her hands up in the fabric, bringing his face closer to hers.

"_She trapped me in her heart_!" Finn's hand found the small of her back and he pressed their bodies closer, eliciting a "Ohhhhh!" from the crowd. "_Dirty Santana, Dirty Santana_," Finn was practically shout-singing, but it sounded hot as shit. Santana bit her lip as they started to move in sync, pulling him forward by the front of his suit. "_Dirty San... Tana-a-a, Dirty Santana_!" Suddenly he yanked her hands away, and took a few steps back away from her, and she feigned sadness. Well. Truthfully it wasn't that hard. The loss of contact did cause a pang in her chest... But that was good for the routine. "_Let me be_!" She stood with her hand on her hip, regarding him and forgetting that the other Glee kids were watching.

"_That's okay, hey baby do what you want_," she sang, moving in closer to Finn, drawing him close again, her free hand on his sleeve. "_I'll be your night lovin' thing, I'll be the freak you can taunt. And I don't care what you say, I want to go too far_." Again she had to stop herself from smiling at the way the song mirrored real life... She'd been so confident with Finn that he gave in. Not that it was hard. A few simple devices and he was like putty in her hands. And it was far, far better than the first time. Mr. Shue hadn't an idea what he'd started when he'd told them to "delve deep" the day he gave them this assignment. "_I'll be your everything if you make me your star_!"

They ran through the chorus again, although this time Finn was urging Santana forward instead of the other way around, grasping her forearm as she did the same to him, her other hand still resting on her hip as she moved.  
"_Dirty Santana, Dirty Santana, Dirty San... Tan-a-a-a, Dirty Santana_!" Finn slid his hand up her arm and over her shoulder, bringing Santana near to him once again. She wrinkled her nose with a sultry smirk and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. Instead, Finn sang practically in her face, eyes locked fiercely with hers. "_Santana, Santana, Dirty Santana! It's San... Tana-a-a_!" On the last note of her name Finn spun Santana, her hair whipping around and covering her face.

She broke contact from him and flipped her hair back with one hand. She held onto the stand with the other and pretended to yawn.

"_I have to go home, cuz I'm real tired you see_..." She curled a finger at Finn and gave him her best (and he knew it was her _best_) come hither look, beckoning him towards her, and he moved in time with the music. "_Why don't you come home with me_?" He retraced his steps backwards, a wary look on his face, as she moved forward.

"_My baby's at home, she's probably worried tonight, I didn't call on the phone to say I'm alright_," Finn sang out, and he remembered when almost those same words came out of his mouth three days ago. He'd tried to put off Santana's advances, and he succeeded for two days. And then she'd cornered him in her bedroom where they'd been practicing (in hindsight he knew this was probably where the bad choices started). This time when she'd batted those long eyelashes and drew him close for a kiss... He'd made some excuse about not having gotten ahold of Rachel that evening and saying she'd likely be wondering why... Rachel was kind of clingy, after all. Santana had ignored him of course, and then he ignored his own words, throwing caution to the wind, and leaned in, their lips meeting and hands automatically reaching for each other, blindly groping... He was brought out of his memory and back into the now when Santana grabbed for him, pushing her hands inside his suit jacket and rubbing his chest, her arms breaking the hold the buttons had (they'd loosened them enough in practice so that they popped in the performance) and the front of his suit flew open.

"_I'm all yours tonight_," she sang, and Finn knew she meant it, and wasn't just singing it. His next line was filled with the anticipation he was now feeling; thank god it flowed well into the song. As soon as they could get out of this choir room, the better.

"_At that I ran to the phone, sayin baby I'm alright. I said but unlock the door, because I forgot the key_." Finn allowed his eyes to flash to Rachel, who was staring dumbstruck, obviously taking in the song exactly as Finn and Santana had intended. Santana followed his gaze and smiled, enjoying this immensely. She'd won this time. Fuck off Berry.

"_He's not coming back_," she let out the words in a breathy tone, looking pointedly at Rachel. Again she pressed up against Finn, and he knelt slightly, burrying his face in the side of her neck, her hair hiding his face from view. She tilted her head back allowing for him to kiss her neck tenderly and in full view of everyone, and belted the last lyric: "_Because he's sleeping with me_!"


End file.
